The Switch
by FiveMeterHockeyStick
Summary: Hell, that's what this week was going to be. Damn his brother, damn this bet, but most of all, damn that stupid wine sucking bastard. This was going to be torture, why did he have to get dragged into this? It was Feli's bet and how did Francis even get that black mail on the older Italian? Just hell, Lovino just knew it. /AU Highschool, Spamano with lots of side pairings/
1. Hell Week

Hell. That's what this week is going to be, hell.

And do you know who's fault that is? Feli's. Its his damn fault, stupid childish naive fucking Feli! Lovino never wanted to take that stupid bet! Why was he even roped into the damn thing! Sure, when it started he thought they could win, but damn wine bastard was trick and sneaky!

The elder Italian glared over at his little brother, he's never been so pissed off in his life, not even when that stupid bushy browed English boy took his tomatoes by mistake in cooking class and BURNED THEM. How the hell was he supposed to pull this off? He couldn't even refuse, Francis was careful to get really good black mail that the Frenchmen was very ready to use against him.

"Ve~ I'm so sorry fratello!" Feli whined, finally noticing the glare on his big brothers face. "I didn't mean too!" He whined in defense, bottom lip jutting out in a deep apologetic pout.

"D-Dammit, just stop that okay?!" Lovino barked, looking away, never able to handle that face. He groaned as they walked on campus. "We have to pull this off, we have no choice…don't go fucking it up!" Though Lovino was sure he was going to have just as hard a time as his sibling. 'I can't wait for this day to be fucking over.'

"V-Ve…I'll try my best…but…I don't know if I can!" He whined, getting more high pitched.

"Shut up!" Lovino hissed, they were too close to people now and Francis said he'd be watching and he would know if they didn't go through with it. "We have s-start now…" A lump grew in his throat, already spotting his friend Matthew that was waiting for him in front of the school. Feli nodded, also seeing his German and Japanese friend on the other side of the yard.

"G-Good luck fartello…"

"You too, Feli."

With that they went their separate ways, both very doomed to never live down what they were about to do.

The blond Canadian looked up as Lovino approached him, smiling ever so lightly happy to see his friend, since he didn't have many to start with.

"Hello Lovino, how are you this morning?" He spoke so softly it was sometimes hard to hear him.

But that wasn't important right now! Lovino swallowed his pride, he had spotted Francis in the crowds as he walked over to him. 'This is it…' So many reasons to dread this and number one wasn't even because of embarrassment.

"Ve~ Mattie~" He cooed, giving him a bear hug, wanting to puke from the noise he just made. "I'm just wonderful, how nice of you to ask!"

"…..?!" Matthew's violet eyes widen in shock at his friend's behavior. "O-Oh…um…" He pulled away, obviously he mistaken Lovino for his twin, had to be. When he looked over the Italian he knew he wasn't mistaken, Lovino's hair was much darker than Feli's and the curl was definitely on the correct side.

Lovino just smiled, trying to look as cheery and care free as possible, but he could tell he was disturbing his friend to no end. It was written all over the boy's face. "Ve~ Mattie, what's wrong~?" He pouted ever so cutely at him, inside his head he was gagging.

"Oh…ah…" Than with some sudden bluntness that wasn't very normal for him. "Please stop that, Lovino, its scaring me." Matthew's face flared up in an embarrassed blush, mumbling and spewing out a rushed apology over being so rude.

Lovino was a little surprised, he knew it would confuse the blond but not scare him. "Whatever do you mean?" He tilted his head as if he had no idea what he was talking about.

"You're acting like…like…eh, Feli…I don't like it…I d-don't mean to sound rude! Its just…I mean…Feli's nice and all! But…I like you the way you are..and…its really weird!" The Canadian rambled.

Lovino's face went slack, losing the bubbly mask he had put on. Ever since he was little it was always, Feli's so cute, Feli's so nice, so talented so fucking perfect and it always pissed Lovino off which made him seem so bitchy and rude and he just stayed that way. But…no one ever preferred him over Feli…

"Hola~" A bright voice came out of no where, startling them both that they jumped and would have clung together if the invading Spaniard hadn't been in between them. The older boy chuckled softly at their reactions, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Lovino mentally cursed, this was going to be the worst, fucking tomato bastard was going to like this way to much! He hated that he had to act like Feli for a whole week! Pure hell! Antonio was going to enjoy this crap way to much. Dammit.

"Ve~ Good morning!" More mental vomiting, how could Feli possibly stand being this freaking cheerful? He was sure by the end of the day he'd be vomiting rainbows.

It took the Spaniard a moment to realize that Lovino was the one talking. "Que?" Antonio had never looked so taken a back, but thought it was just a fluke. It did however spark an idea for Lovino.

"Silly~ I said good morning!" He giggled.

Lovino giggled.

Lovino -who at 15 was invited into the mafia and turned them down and they nearly pissed themselves- Vargas just giggled.

Antonio stared at him with wide green eyes, going a little pale and very rigid. Lovino struggled not to smirk, it was just so priceless to see him like that. This bet might turn out more fun than he thought. He decided to dial it up even more. Lovi gave the Spaniard a big hug, even nuzzling him.

'Damn he smells good…like tomatoes…w-which is the only reason he smells good.' He laughed lightly, beaming up at his childhood friend. That when Lovino thought he was taking it a bit too far. Antonio's face grew pale, he looked ill and in so much shocked the Italian wouldn't be surprised if he went catatonic.

"D-Dios mio!" And he ran. He just ran away in such horror screaming like Lovino was a terrible monster that was going to eat his face.

Lovino and Matthew watched the Spanish boy run across the campus like a mad man, other students staring after him wondering if he escaped some psych ward.

This week was going to be great.


	2. Not so Innocent

Feli's day

Feli nervously approached his friends, he really didn't want to do this…but Francis had something terrible on his older brother and he couldn't let him spread it around…whatever it was.

"Good morning, Feli-san." His quiet Japanese friend Kiku greeted him with a little bow. His just as quiet German friend Ludwig just giving a nod. Here goes nothing.

Feli crossed his arms across his chest, putting a scowl on his face that was terribly out of place. "Che, yea, whatever."

The other two boys stared in disbelief than exchanged a look of concern before looking at the younger Italian.

"Ah…Feli-san? Are you feeling well?" Kiku asked, looking very concerned the boy might be running a fever and deeply resisted the urge to check for himself.

"I'm fucking fine…" Oh dear, what on earth did Lovino call Kiku? Nothing nice, that's for sure. "Jerk, hmph." It was the nicest name he could come up with, he hated every second of it but worked hard not to apologize or look sorry.

The comment took the boy by surprise and looked even a little hurt. "Oh…I'm sorry.." Not sure what he had done to deserve such harsh words.

Ludwig frowned at the Italian's behavoir, finding it completely unacceptable when the Asian boy did nothing to provoke him.

"Feliciano, what on earth has gotten into you?"

"None of your goddamn business, bastard!" He snapped, flinching as he did, he didn't want to say that to him, but he would do anything for is fratello.

Ludwig's features darkened and it almost made Feliciano quake where he stood. He didn't know how Lovino would take that look not that he had ever noticed it when his brother insulted the German. His blue eyes seemed icier than usually when he stared him down.

"Feliciano, I don't know why you're acting this way but it's no excuse to be rude to Kiku when he only asked if you are alright."

"Ah, Ludwig-san, its alright…" Kiku felt very in the middle all of sudden, it was rude but he didn't take much offense. Everyone had bad days…though he never thought that Feliciano could have one.

Feliciano didn't want to have a fight or make them more mad at him, he hated it when his friends were mad or upset with him! He had to do something to make it stop and still be within the rules of the bet.

"Fuck you!" And than he ran off, he's seen his brother do that often whenever he wanted to avoid something. He ran all the way to his locker, trying to not to burst into tears, he hated hated HATED having to do that. "I d-don't like this o-one bit!" He whined, tearing up.

"Ah, moi ami, you still have a whole week to last~" A French accent sang behind him, startling him to turn around.

"Ah! F-Francis! I can do it!" He said, his voice light and fluttery like it was meant to be, but he instantly changed it back to way his brother spoke. "I mean, I can fucking do anything, wine bastard!" The one insult he meant, not very fond of the older boy making him do this.

The blond's lips twitched into a smirk, thoroughly amused to hear the sweet natured boy say such naughty things. "Oh Feli~ You are simply délicieux." His smirk grew at the confused expression. "I'm happy to see you're not going back on our deal."

"Asshole, I can't do that to my fartello!" Feliciano snapped, starting to feel too much in character, he didn't get upset or mad at many things but when someone knowingly upset his brother or his family, he let out that Italian fury.

Francis chuckled softly, ruffling his hair. "Good, should prove to be an interesting week than~" With that he walked away.

Feliciano thought it would more likely be a long long week as he spotted his two friends heading his way. He had never been so scolded in his life and he had to snap and be snarky to everything they said to him. He nearly praised god when the bell rang for class, than cursed when Ludwig gripped his wrist to drag him to their first period, Kiku looked on a moment before heading to his own class room.

This was going to be the worst week of his life.


	3. Only Getting Started

Lovino never realized how completely irritating his teachers could be, once they started noticing the way he was talking and acting they purposely started calling on him to answer questions, he just KNEW they were laughing and snickering at him.

He wouldn't even raise his hand, he never really did. That might have caused them to get him to answer the first question. After that Lovino just knew it was because his strange behavior. He could see on their faces and the not so subtle laughing and teasing from his classmates didn't make it any better.

Lovino could only hope that Feli was having a better time than him, but he highly doubted it. The younger Italian surely cracked already by now and if Francis found out about it, Lovino didn't even want to think about the after math.

His next few classes went just the same, someone noticed he was being different and wanted to milk every bit of it out of him. Getting him to answer questions, do some of the out loud readings or just talking to him. It was getting so annoying and he wanted to just yell at them to leave him the fuck alone, but he couldn't.

Lovino was hardly surprised by how much attention he was getting, but the worst of it was they were only paying that attention because he was acting like his happy go lucky brother. Everyone loved his brother and took to him like honey, everyone took to Lovino like vinegar. Even before he developed his sour attitude.

The elder Italian was starting to hate that more than having to act in such an embarrassing manner. He thought after this morning he would have more fun messing with people, but it seemed his classmates thought that this day was always going to come and he'd stopped being himself and be more like Feli. It seemed they expected it.

Being miserable with an airhead smile on your face was a difficult accomplishment, but Lovino managed it all the way to lunch. The rules of their arrangement never said he had to hang out with his friends, he just had to act like Feli in front of everyone. But if he wasn't around anyone and no one could see him, he could sulk and scowl all he wanted to.

That was his plan too, but Matthew found him before he could get to a hide out. They always ate lunch together and one look at the happy expression on the Canadian's face was enough to make Lovino abandon his plans.

Over the few years he's known Matthew, he picked up that for some unknown reason people mistook the blond for air. It might have something to do with Matthew's older brother being a huge athletic star and drowning the younger blond in his shadow. Lovino knew all to well how that felt and wanted to stick with the Canadian, Matthew would do the same for him.

So that's how they ended up at their usual bench under the shade of a very unimpressive tree. Lovino had avoided speaking as much as he could when they were getting their sad lunches, Matthew was still pretty thrown off by his new behavior.

"Um…I d-don't mean to sound rude, Lovi, but um…how long are you going to be acting this way?" Matthew asked, since he had gotten Lovino to start talking and it was disturbing him to no end.

"Ve~ I don't know what you mean, Mattie~" Lovino almost threw up in his mouth and it wasn't just because of the shitty food, his stomach couldn't take much more of this gushy way of talking.

"You do too, I don't know why you're doing this…but I'm sure you have some sort of reason." Matthew tilted his head to the side. "It must be killing you, you look sick to your stomach."

Lovino smiled brightly, making those strange cooing sounds his brother was so well known for. "I feel just fine, its so nice that your concerned, but I'm okay~" He was surprised Matthew figured it out so easily, he knew him to well.

"Hola~" Again the pair jumped in their skin, the Spaniard was just having to much luck on sneaking up on them today. "You two are being very jumpy today." Antonio laughed, sitting down next to Lovino.

Antonio chalked up this morning to some sort of mistake and was actually talking to Feli and only thought it was Lovino. He had stayed up really late last night and was just tried and confused. Everything was back to normal now and nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hola, como estas?" Now Feli didn't know as much Spanish as Lovino did, but on occasion he would use the few greets he knew with Antonio. Lovino would rather kiss a frog or worse, Francis.

So all of this caused the Spaniard and Canadian to just stare at Lovino. Maybe that was to much? He was beginning to wonder about every move he made and every word he spoke, Lovino need to keep it all in check. Can't take it to far, this was only going to last a week and after that he'd had have to face everything he's done.

Lovino just smiled cluelessly at his friends like nothing was a miss and he was acting completely normal.

Antonio shook his head, thinking he was imaging things again. "U-Um, so how are you guys today?"

"It's been a long day…" Matthew mumbled, picking at the school provided lunch. He knew he should have brought left over pancakes, they were so much better. Even cold.

"I've been having a wonderful day~ Everyone was so nice today and helped with my work." Lovino tried to keep the spite out of his voice, cause his day was shitty and everyone was being nice to his fake Feli attitude.

"QUE?! L-Lovi, why are you acting like this?!" Antonio couldn't stand this, it was so wrong! Had someone taken his wonderful Lovi and switched it with this one? Why would anyone do that?!

"I don't know what you mean, Tonio." Lovino pouted at him, his bottom lip trembling. "Why are you being so mean today?"

"Ah…I…I mean…I'm not trying…!" The Spaniard was so confused and that face! He panicked and hugged the Italian tight. "I'm so sorry! I won't be mean again!" He nuzzled the younger boy's cheek and a thought occurred to him, this would certain set Lovino off! He'd snap at him and shove Antonio away, everything would be normal again!

Lovino longed to do just that, not a fan of being hugged, especially by the older teen. Curse him, curse this bet, fuck Francis that assface! It forced him to do what Feli would do, it forced the Italian to wrap his arms tightly around his long time friend and nuzzle into his chest cooing.

"Ve~ I forgive you, Tonio, I could never be mad at you." This part of the bet was actually fun, Antonio's faces were priceless. To add more effect, he batted his eyes, which he's seen his baby brother do far to many time to a certain Germanic bastard Lovino wasn't fond of.

Antonio just stared at him, mouth flapping open and closed with nothing coming out. All these things were whizzing through the older boy's head and all the cute faces Lovino was making and saying such weird things. Than the Italian went and batted his big golden eyes at him, saying he could never be mad at him.

"Tonio? Are you okay?" Lovino asked innocently.

"DIOS MIO!" Antonio fled from the table, screaming something in Spanish as he raced across the school yard, students getting out of his way. He left a trail of on lookers and students starting to whisper about the teen.

"That wasn't nice, Lovi." Matthew scolded softly. "Why did you do that?"

Lovino pouted, half of it genuine. "I didn't do anything, I just said I forgave him. Poor Toni, he seems so unwell today." Lovino wanted to smirk so badly, it was just so funny and it was only getting started.

* * *

Thank you all for reading~

Just a note, I do not speak anything but English and only know to write in it, in case you were wondering, so I'm sure I'll make mistakes, just ignore them, and if the grammar I use for something foreign is wrong it's because I use google translate.

Just so you know. I don't want any corrections or critiques.

Thanks!


	4. Trying to Be You

Woo! Finally the next chapter! Been working on so many other stories. So I have decided that every other chapter is going to Feli's! Because this is about them both walking in each other's shoes.

I hope you enjoy~

* * *

Feliciano had never hated a class in his life, he didn't always care for that many subjects or liked just sitting around listening to the teachers drone on. For the first time ever, he did now, he hated it, he hated the class. The teacher, the students, _all_ of it.

Why did everyone turn on him so suddenly!? He thought they were his friends, he always got along with them all so easily and there was never even a small problem with any of them. All of this sudden change was all because of a stupid bet he just wanted to take, he had something to prove and now everything was ruined. It was bad enough that it was all his fault, but the guilt was worse cause he took his brother down with him.

Ever since a teacher called on him, when he didn't even raise his hand, Feliciano had instantly became the outcast. He didn't even cuss! He only did Lovino's voice with short and a little snappy answers. Feliciano almost got sent to the office! He wasn't even being rude! Lovino would hold his tongue when it came to teachers, Feli knew, unless there was some sort of understanding between them. Which the younger Italian still didn't understand, but when he spoke he made sure not to be disrespectful, but it might have just come off that way anyway.

The worse was the students, it was as if they all hated him now. They gave him dirty looks and when they heard what came out of Feliciano's mouth, well, let's just say they didn't care for it. He found himself shunned and ignored for the rest of the time they had to spend together and Feliciano had never loved the bell for lunch more.

He was the first one out the door and flew out at a speed of a true Italian, running as if there were a demon at his heels.

Don't cry...don't cry...oh please don't cry. He begged himself in his head over and over again, but the familiar sting was bothering his eyes and he didn't know if he could hold back. Feliciano blinked rapidly to banish them, but it affected his vision. He wasn't able to see the human wall that he ran straight into.

"OMMF!" Both fell to the ground, landing on their butts with sharp pain accompanying it.

"Ah...Jeez that hurt...Feli?" A light German accent asked.

"AH! Ludwig! I didn't see where I was going and!" Feliciano automatically went in apology, but he wasn't supposed to be himself! "I mean...i-idiota, watch where you're going!" He snapped, but with watery eyes and a pang in his heart, it wasn't very convincing.

Ludwig's expression of surprise darkened, he had noticed the sudden change in friend's behavoir, he was glad for just a moment there when Feliciano was finally his normal self. "Feliciano, I want to talk to you about this-"

"NO! I have to go!" Feliciano scrambled up to his feet, grabbed his dislodged backpack and ran off at top speeds to avoid any questions or lies he'd have to tell.

When he finally came to a stop it was under some dark bleachers, that were surprisingly void of teenagers. Feliciano was glad for that, he didn't want to be around anyone right now. How could his brother stand all this? Or was it different because he was always like that? Lovino was always in such a foul mood...was this why? Because students shunned him, teachers seemed to just hate him?

"B-Big brother...I'm n-not cut out to be you..." He sniffled, sliding down one of the pillars, the tears he kept back finally slipped out, spilling down his cheeks. He pulled his back pack into his chest, wondering how he was going to last the rest of the week. It seemed impossible, he could hardly stand any more of this.

Feliciano never really thought he cared about what people thought of him, maybe because he usually got a positive response from people, but now he felt like him might. How was he supposed to feel when people he thought he could call his friends suddenly acted like he was the plague? Just cause he was acting different, what if he was just in a bad mood? It could happen, he was human not a incarnation of sunshine and happiness! He had bad days some times too.

He hiccuped through his tears, wiping them away with his sleeves. Feliciano knew it was only going to get worse, his next two classes were with Ludwig and Kiku, what if they hated him too? It was one thing for his random handfuls of class friends giving him the cold shoulder, but they were his best friends in the whole world.

"T-They'll never t-talk to me again..." He choked on a sob, wanting nothing more than to go home and not come back. But he knew Francis wouldn't let him weasel out like that, he had to keep going, keep up the act. Whatever the French teen had on his brother seemed to scared Lovino so bad that Feliciano would just have to deal with it. Lovino did so much for him over the years and this his chance to actually pay him back...only it was still a mess he made that his big brother was cleaning up with him.

Feliciano leaned his head back against the pillar he was against, eyes shutting out the world. Maybe this was his punishment for not being a better little brother? He had always tried his best to make Lovino happy, cheer him up in some way, but the elder always seemed to get more mad at each attempt. What was he supposed to do? It's only gotten worse since they hit puberty, hormones and rage didn't seem to mix well in his brother.

With a heavy sigh, Feliciano wiped his face clean of tears and looked around to make sure he hadn't attracted any attention. He was glad to still be alone and that his friends hadn't found him, after this morning he was sure they weren't even looking for him. He almost didn't want to eat, in no mood for it, but as always that didn't stop his stomach from growling. He took out his lunch and picked at it for a while before forcing himself to eat just to get his stomach to be silent.

Was this week over yet?

The blaring sound of the school bell told him that the day wasn't even over yet and he had to face the music. He wished it was his music class, his best friends weren't in it and he didn't have to talk in that class. Even art class would have been nice! History was alright and some times very interesting, but it wasn't something he wanted to deal with right now.

Eventually, he dragged himself to class and some how got there before most of the other students. The few that were there he already had classes with and when he sat down he heard them whispering about him. He wondered if Lovino ever slammed his head into his desk repetitively? He would have to ask so he could do that more this week, he kept having that urge.

"Where were you at lunch, Feliciano?" Ludwig set down his back pack with a sharp thud, startling the Italian, especially since he was getting a rather fierce glare sent his way as well.

"W-What's it to you?" He couldn't help the stutter, he was scared and it wasn't like Francis would know he messed up a little now and than...right?

"Kiku and I were looking for you, where did you go?" The fore mentioned Asian sat down in front of them both at his regular seat, letting them have their own conversation.

"None of your business." He said flatly, he couldn't muster up any more spite. Feliciano decided to just ignore him, try to, and stare out the window as if something amazing was going on outside and it was more worth his time.

"I'm am growing very tired of this new act you are pulling, Feli, please drop it already." Feliciano could tell Ludwig was really trying to keep his temper under control.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, just leave me alone already." He huffed, rolling his eyes and pulling out a book to show he was done listening.

Ludwig pushed the book close the second it was opened, he didn't understand this sudden change in his friend, but he was going to get to the bottom of it. This was not like him at all and it was both annoying and worrying him, which annoyed him. Feliciano wouldn't just become so spiteful and rude for no reason, somethings must have happened.

"Just tell me why you are so upset today." Not a question, not request, purely an order.

"I already told you! It's none of your damn business!" Feliciano snapped, starting to get the attention of the rest of the class, luckily the teacher was always so late.

"Yes it is! I demand to know why you are being so horrible to everyone!"

"FUCK YOU LUDWIG!" Feliciano snapped, getting to his feet. "I told you to leave me alone! How fucking hard is that?!" His frustration was not with his friend, but he couldn't help letting it all get to him.

"I'm not just going to let this slide! This isn't like you!" The German rose with him, Kiku starting to get nervous about his friends looking close to a fight. "Why won't you just tell me? This isn't funny, it's annoying!"

"Annoying...huh?" Feliciano narrowed his eyes in a glare. "Well that's nothing new isn't it? I always fucking annoy you, you should be used to that by now, bastard!" He accidentally let one of his insecurities slip, this was fueling a fire he didn't know had embers. "If I annoy you so damn much stop fucking bothering me!" He didn't wait for any kind of response, he didn't see the shock look on the blond's face, he didn't pick up his things as he stormed out of the class room with a rage that was all his own.

**Fuck this week.**

* * *

Emotional, yes? Yes, I thought so to. Ignore the awkward way I write Ludwig! I never had before!

I just want to say **THANK YOU **to everyone still with me on this story~ All the lovely reviews, even if a lot of them about me miss spelling Italian words XD. Please keep reviewing, it really motivates me to work on it!


End file.
